


Icy Kisses

by siriuslyapple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is dumb, Figure Skater GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George is worried, Hockey Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ice Skating Rink, It takes so long, M/M, Very little build up, finally something happens, he's such a show off, minor blood, minor injury, they're lovesick idiots, they've been flirting a while, why is dream like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyapple/pseuds/siriuslyapple
Summary: Dream tries to mimic a fancy ice skating move that George does and OBVIOUSLY can't do itbut George helps him clean up
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Icy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: This is their internet personas in an AU, this is by no means shipping the real people or implying they're in a relationship. If at any point they state they're uncomfortable with this. I will take it down.
> 
> Tw: minor blood

The almost silent scraping of skates against ice mingles with the growing crescendos of the classical piece booming through the glass enclosed rink. A graceful figure glides across the floor, leaping and spinning with the beats of the song. As the final note draws to a close, dainty hands poise perfectly in the sky, long fingers stretching towards the stars in a display of finality. 

George’s chest was heaving, rising and falling with ragged breaths, his lungs exhausted from the routine he’d just performed for the empty stadium. A solitary pair of hands echoed booming claps throughout the air, speeding up rapidly. Another figure slid out to meet George in the middle, a wide smile spread across his freckled face. The blonde’s green eyes sparkled with joy as he beamed at the shorter brunette. 

“George! That was incredible!” His voice was strong and bright, a flood of compliments flowing out of his mouth. “Honestly, I’ve never seen anything more amazing! That spinning thing you did, the… axel? It was so cool, and you flow so well to the music! The song is beautiful by the way!” 

“Dream, take a pause!” George placed his gentle hand on Dream’s chest, his thumb resting over his sternum. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He smiled up at him, a soft blush creeping up his warm cheeks, mixing with the natural flush from the cold and the workout. 

“Sorry!” He let a gentle laugh escape from his lips, the pink on his face deepening. “I just think you’re amazing.” His voice is softer now, his gaze piercing, and his hand on top of George’s tentative.   
“I think you’re amazing too, Dream. Really.” George’s voice was reassuring and full of a sort of pride.

“Oh please!” Dream let out a resounding laugh again, shaking his head in disbelief. “I could never do the stuff you can! Your talent is insane! See, watch!” Before George could blink, Dream had skated away much too quickly, and attempted an axel, making a half spin and face planting into the ground, a loud crunch sounding from the impact.

“Dream!” George slid over to where Dream is laying on the ice, kneeling beside him, blood pouring out over the well carved floor. He pulled his head onto his legs to reveal a goofy smile on Dream’s face, blood pouring from his nose and into his mouth.

“D’ya think I broke it?” He jokes, ghosting his hand over George’s cheek before wiping some blood off his face.

“Yeah, no shit. God, you’re so dumb! Why would you do that? Do you know how much worse this could be than just a broken nose?? You could have hurt yourself forever! You could have ruined your career! You could have-” Before George can get out another word, Dream’s bloodied fingers are pressed against George’s lips.

“I’m fine, George. I promise. Help me up will you?” Sincerity is laced with gentle teasing, and George huffs and helps Dream stand.

“Come on, pretty boy, let me clean you up.

“I can live with that.” A light smirk teasing at the corners of the blonde’s lips. They slowly glide off the rink, and George quickly pulls off Dream’s skates, and yanks off his own.

“George! You’re going to rip your laces!” Dream’s mouth hangs open, a look of disbelief outlining his sharp, poignant features. 

“I’ll get new ones.” George mumbles, digging in his bag and pulling out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton pads. “I keep them around in case of accidents.” He rushes, tugging Dream to sit on a bench while he sits opposite him.

“How brilliant of you.” He muses, taking in the worry etched into George’s eyebrows, traveling down his narrowed eyes and crinkled nose, finally landing at his stitched mouth drawn into a line of worry. “You know I’m okay, right?” 

“I know you will be.” He placed an alcohol soaked pad against the freckled skin, gently wiping the blood off of his face and lips. He ghosted his thumb over the bright lips, running his eyes over all of the finer features of the man’s face. “Just… Don’t do that again, okay?” 

“No promises.” He winks and brings his hand up to his face, holding George’s hand against his skin. He looks into the pair of deep brown eyes scanning his nose. “Hey,” He squeezes his hand and takes the man’s chin in his hand. “I’m okay, George.”

George sighs and leans his forehead against Dream’s. “I just worry about you.”

“I know you do.” His long fingers trace the contours of George’s jaw, cradling his face in his hand. He leans up, moving his lips to only an inch away from George’s. “I worry about you too, ya know.”

“I know.” George’s words are breathy, his eyes flitting all over Dream’s face. “I...:” His words pause in his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

“Can I…” Dream stops and takes a shaky breath, brushing his lips against George’s. George gives a small nod and suddenly his lips are against Dream’s. They move against each other in sync, pouring care and concern and want. They’ve been flirting and skating around their feelings for months, and now that they’re finally together, there’s never been a better feeling in the world. 

They pull away after a few more seconds and look into each other’s eyes, their pupils blown and their lips parted. Dream pulls his pretty lips into a cocked smile, and George can’t help but kiss it, surging them back into another deep kiss. 

This time when they pull away, they’re breathless, enraptured by the feelings swirling around them.

“Wow…” Dream finally breathes out, and George nods in a speedy agreement. “Hey Georgie?”

“Hm?” George hums and presses his nose against Dream’s, gazing into his golden eyes. 

“Will you skate for me? Just for me?”

“Why?” The shorter man tips his head to the side ever so slightly, and the blonde practically melts.

“Because you’re beautiful.” These words are whispered, and they send a giddy shiver down George’s spine. In return he nods and presses a soft kiss to the other’s lips, sliding his skates back on and queuing a song. He glides back onto the ice, and Dream turns to watch his angel dance.


End file.
